The Legend of Fury (How i joined the GMAD)
by Kitt Sterling
Summary: "All Legends have to begin somewhere, so where does mine?" Kitt Sterling was a school student who lived a normal, boring life... Until one day something happens, that will change her life and the ways she sees the world forever
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How it all Began (Part 1)  
**

 **Yo, It's Kitt again. So, i decided to start off with Chapter 1 so we can get this adventure started. Brace yourselves, 'cause this is gonna be a wild ride. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters, except my own and the Headmistress was kindly created by Frostine Robotnik, so thanks for letting me include her in this!**

 **\- _ K.S _-**

 **(P.S.: Sorry for taking it down, had to edit a few things, so hope ya all can forgive me! Also this is K+)**

 _ **People say that things happen for a reason... That life is unexpected. No-one understands why or how, do i want to know? No. I feel it is better for certain things to be unknown as they are for reasons.**_ _  
_  
"..." A young girl was looking out the window of the building she was currently in, completely ignoring her Teacher's lecture. Was it wrong? Maybe. But she had heard it all before.

Everything felt like it repeated itself again and again and again, each day the same as the last... And for the girl; She was tired of it. Wishing everyday for something new to happen and for something interesting to occur and make her dull life bright and encourage her to improve her skills.

"-Ling. Ms. Sterling, do you have any idea what i just said?" She looked up to see her Teacher in front of her and 'hmm'ed in response. "I said... Do you know what i just said to you?" "... No Mr. Wislow. I was pre-occupied with my thoughts." Replied the girl, unfazed.

The Teacher just sighed and rubbed his head in annoyance "this is the Fourth time this week that this has happened; Go and see the Headmistress."

Without saying a word, the girl got up and left after grabbing her bag and set off towards her destination.

On the way, she stopped infront of a window and saw her own reflection staring back at her, which made her chuckle.

She had long white hair which had been tied into a ponytail, dull mint green eyes and a frown which adorned her face.

The uniform was a simple white shirt with rolled up sleeves reaching her elbows and was tucked into a dark blue checkered pleated skirt with a few hints of light blue, along with the same colour tie. Under her skirt was a pair of dark black tights and a pair of light blue trainers.

 _ **That dull-eyed girl is - or was - me. My name is Kitt Sterling and this is My Story of how i became the Guardian of Lullabies, i was always considered to be strange as, unlike most people, i didn't follow the rules.**_

 _ **For example; a big part of the Uniform is a pair of flats, pumps - Whatever you wanna call 'em - But i feel more comfortable wearing trainers; If something happens then they are easier to run in than those flimsy school shoes.**_

Turning away from her reflection, Kitt continued to head towards the Headmistress' Office.

Once she arrived, Kitt knocked before entering as she was always told to since she had come to visit the lady alot. Finding the office empty, she frowned once more.

Mrs. Allura was usually here... Unless she was called away for a meeting.

"Mrs. Allura? Are you in here, it's Kitt." She called, not recieving a response or hearing any sounds, the white haired girl decided to snoop around the Office. Even knowing that if she was caught, the older woman would be furious as she was a very strict Teacher.

While hunting, Kitt stumbled upon a few items which weren't of much interest. Her attention was drawn by the sound of something falling on the ground behind her.

Turning slowly and cautiously, she saw an old, faded book. Picking it up, she blew some dust off it and read the title;

 **"Mrs. Brigitte Allura's Private Diary. Do not Read."** At that, she scoffed "tell someone not to do somethin', they'll do it anyways." And to prove her point; She opened it and flicked through a few pages before finding something of interest.

 _ **'Diary.**_

 _ **Those blasted GMAD brats have foiled my plans one to many times! This time, i shall make them pay... All i need to do is find a Pawn, who can infiltrate their Hideout.**_

 _ **Hm... Let's see, none of the students show potential! Except for 1; Her name is Kitt Sterling and she is the most troublesome student i've seen, yet maybe she can aid me in my plan.**_

 _ **Yes! I just need to convince her to help me, but first, she must come to my office and then my plan can truly begin to fall into place..."**_

". . . ." Kitt stared in stunned silence before slowly placing the book on the desk. She backed away before turned at the sound of a door opening 'Mrs. Allura's back! I've gotta hide somewhere... AHA!' She ran towards the closet and hid inside just in time as a lady entered the room and was talking on her phone.

She had ivory coloured skin with stunning brown eyes, her hair was a dark chocolate brown and was currently in a bun.

Her outfit was a simply long sleeved white button-up shirt which was tucked into a long black pencil skirt and matched her tie colour. She wore a pair of see-through tights and black high-heels. 'What you would expect a normal Teacher to wear.' Thought the hidden girl.

The lady, Mrs. Allura, walked over to her desk and sat down "thank you for telling me Mr. Wislow. It doesn't seem like she has arrived yet, i'll tell you when she has. Thank you." She replied sweetly before hanging up and sighing in annoyance.

"That man needs to learn not to be so serious about everything- Hn?" Mrs. Allura narrowed her eyes "how did this get here?"

Picking up her Diary, she turned and placed it in her bookshelf before glancing around the room and calling out something that made Kitt's blood run cold and her heart freeze.

"I know your in here Ms. Sterling and i know you've read my Diary. How about you come out so we can talk about what you've read?" Mrs. Allura spoke calmly and began to look around. Kitt took a silent breath and got ready to run; She refused to be anyone's Pawn!

It remained silent, the brown haired woman couldn't help but chuckle and approached the closet the girl was hiding in. "Now, Kitty; You could help me defeat the GMAD and gain all the respect you want."

Suddenly, a blur went flying past- Almost knocking over the adult. Kitt did a roll and stood up, once she made it to the door.

"Sorry Mrs. Allura, but i refuse to be anyone's Pawn. Besides; I don't want respect; All i want is to get away from my crazy Headmistress who acts young, but is an old Demon called Lamia." She said with a casual shrug.

Lamia chuckled and smirked "i would ask how you know that, but i figured if anyone would find out; It would be you. After all, your family was famous for protecting 'Fallen Angels' as people call them."

"I should have known you would be a 'Goody-Two shoes', Kitty." "My name isn't 'Kitty', It's Kitt and honestly? I don't give a damn what you think. I've never heard of the GMAD..." Began Kitt, glancing out the window.

Lamia raised a brow in curiousity as what she was going to say, Kitt's next words caused anger to fill the Demon.

"But something is telling me to help them stop people like you." She finished, looking back at the brunette before backing up and letting her back hit the door as the room grew cold.

The female Demon cackled which turned into crazy, uncontrollable laughter as she wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Ah, always trying to play the Hero. You do realize that your luck has run out though, don't you?"

Kitt frowned before realizing the meaning behind her words "oh sh-" "No swearing. Now, shall i give you a head start and let you try to live before i catch you? Even though, you'll die anyways." Shrugged Lamia casually "doesn't matter much to me, it will be a shame to kill you though, Kitty-"

Lamia looked only to see the teenager was gone and the door was open "oh, so the games have begun.." She grinned before chuckling and with a smirk, made her way through the school and outside.

The door closed behind her and as soon as she was gone, Kitt came out from behind it and waltzed over to the bookshelf to grab the diary before casually humming a tune and she slipping it into her bag.

Before going over to the window and opening it, bracing herself; Kitt jumped. Only to land on the grass safely as the wind blew the window closed.

"That was close... I should go before she finds me." Noticing her friend and fellow student, Katiana Misaki, nearby, Kitt gave a grin and ran over the auburn haired girl.

Katiana was a fellow student and unlike Kitt, she was a good student who actually focused.

Her hair was a dark auburn red colour mixed with a few caramel coloured streaks in a braid reaching her waist and had turquiose eyes which were full of innocence and covered by a pair of black glasses.

She wore the same Uniform as Kitt, except for the fact that her sleeves weren't rolled up and she wore a buttoned-up blazer with the school crest... And a pair of black dark blue flats.

 _ **That innocent bundle of sunshine is Katiana Misaki, the only person i've ever trusted since the... "Incident" that i was involved in a few years ago, but that will be explained soon.**_

 _ **Katrina is considered to be a star student and honestly? I'm jealous! If she wasn't so shy and timid, she could probably be really popular! The teachers love her - Even Mrs. Allura!**_

 _ **But then again, she loves everyone who is gulliabe... Eh, anyways; BACK TO DA DIDDLY DARN STORY!**_

"Y-yes, i'm fine. Please don't worry about me too much, Onii-san. Can you tell Otou-san and Ooka-san i'm alright?" She questioned, talking to someone on a phone.

Kitt wasn't an expert in japanese words, but she could guess who it was. "Arigatō Gozaimasu!" Thanked Katrina before hanging up and turning, only to be scared by her friend surprising her.

The white haired girl couldn't help but laugh at the squeak which came from her friends mouth.

"Oh my globe Kat! I can't believe how adorable that sounded!" Kitt exclaimed before grinning apologetically at the younger girl "sorry for starling you and keeping you waiting. The Demon was keeping me hostage for not listening to Mr. Ogre."

Katrina sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her neck "you shouldn't call Mr. Winslow and Mrs. Allura those names, Kitt. You could get kicked out of school!" Katrina didn't want to lose her friend.

Kitt just sighed and rolled her eyes "it'll take more than that to get rid of me." She grinned heroically and even posed, which made her friend laugh and seem at ease.

 _'Phew, that made her laugh. Now, time to get going.'_ "Let's go before your dad freaks out with worry." "Ok!" The two girls began to walk away from the school and to their home.

 **\- _ K.S _-**

 **Woo. Chapter 1 is done, hopefully this is ok... Er, since this is my first story; Please don't leave flames - I will accept** **criticism though, yeah. I might make these A/N's longer in later Chapters. Who knows? Anyways, thanks for reading everyone.  
**

 **Hopefully you've Enjoyed this Chapter and again, if any GMAD members would like to join; Please let me know. I'd be reaally greatful. So far, StarGazer Gale and EAH Rebel have agreed, so shout to them both and again...**

 **Goodbye for now, see ya all soon.**

 **\- K.S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: How it All Began... (Part 2)**

 ***walks in and destroys the wall* Heya guys and welcome back to my story, Part 2 has arrived and... Yeah. I reeaaally need to make these longer- Oh, right!**

 **So far, the GMAD members who are in this story are...**

 _ **Thorongil82**_

 _ **Godzillaman1000**_

 _ **StarGazerGale**_

 _ **EAH Rebel**_

 **Once again, if any others would like to join; Just let me know. Thanks and now, enough stalling... Oh and this next line if for QueenEclipse, thanks for the Review! And thanks to everyone who has read this so far**

 _ **BACK TO DA DIDDLY DARN STORY!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Characters, except my own and the Headmistress was kindly created by Frostine Robotnik, so thanks for letting me include her in this!**

 **\- _ K.S _-**

 ** _'Journal_**

 ** _I can't stop thinking about what i read in Allura's Diary... Who are the GMAD and why is she so obsessed with them? Heh, Kat's been giving me suspcious looks lately._**

 ** _She has always been able to sense when things are wrong- Oh right. We got a few new students. Their's 2 guys and a girl._**

 ** _Girl: Dark brown hair with rainbow coloured streaks with a few tips and brown eyes witth a hint of green._**

 ** _She wore the uniform, but her skirt and tie weren't blue... They were dark red with a few hints of light red and she wore dark red shoes. I think her name was... Gale Sky or somethin'._**

 ** _The first guy was really tall and lean; He also had a silver scar going through his eye... Wonder how that happened and a small gap in his teeth._**

 ** _1st Guy: He had short brown hair which was slightly spiky and hazel eyes. He wore the male uniform, but instead of having a blue tie it was black and silver, same with his trousers. He was called Thor Gilbert_**

 ** _The other guy seemed... Strange. He looked similar to a fictional character... Godzilla, i think. Not too sure._**

 ** _2nd Guy: He wore the same uniform but again, had a different tie and trouser colour; Blue and red. I found it veeery strange. I think he was known as Zilla God._**

 ** _I understand they're new students..._**

 ** _But different ties and pants? Eh, whatever. Anyways, i'm just rambling now, maybe checking out that new library in town will help clear my mind._** **  
** **  
** ** _...Ah, well. I better go, i'll write about how it goes._**

 ** _-Kitt S._**

The girl closed her journal and placed it on her bed before glancing at the Diary which was on her desk "... Heh. I better get ready." She grinned and got up to change.

Kitt changed into a black tanktop with 'FALL OUT BOY' in white above a picture of a phoenix, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots.

She made sure to grab Allura's Diary and slip it into her bag, along with a few pads and pens and take her hair of of the ponytail it was ni. Before she could grab her black beanie...  
 **  
** ** _KNOCK_** **  
** ** _KNOCK_** **  
** ** _KNOCK_**

There was the sound of someone knocking on the front door, the door to her room opened and Katrina walked in "Kitt, it's Mrs. Allura. I overheard her say she's looking for you."

Katrina had her hair in a ponytail and a concerned look on her face.

She had changed into a creamy yellow sweater which was shoulderless and showed off the straps of her top underneath it, she also wore a pale grey skirt, white socks and creamy yellow trainers.

"Oh, she is? Too bad for her. I'm heading to that new Library in town, Evermoon." Grinned Kitt, trying to remain confident "wanna come?" "I can't, i have homework- And so do you!"

The whitette slipped on her hat and grabbed her bag. She walked over to the window and opened it, getting ready to jump. "Maybe so, but i also have something i need to do. I'll be back later 'Rina!"

And with that, Kitt jumped out the window making Katrina run to the window... Only to see her friend walking away from the house safely. The aubrun haired girl sighed in relief as the sound of a door openining was heard.

Turning, she saw Mrs. Allura standing there in a black dress and heels. "Ah, hello Katrina. Have you seen Kitt?" She questioned, Katrina took a deep breath and exhaled.

\- - At The Library - -

"Salvete. Quod autem grata library Evermoon." Greeted a young man behind the desk as Kitt entered the Library. "Gratias tibi." She spoke in response before heading further in and began her search.

 _ **Oh, i should explain, the Language of the Library is Latin. "Salvete. Quod autem grata library Evermoon" means "Welcome to The Library of Evermoon" and "Gratias tibi" means "Thank you".**_

 _ **Hopefully these will help, i shall do translations for those who don't know what it means. I'll also add 'em at the end of the Chapter ^_-**_  
 **  
**Kitt began looking through the bookshelves of the 'Myth's and Legends' section of the Library yet was having no luck.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind her "you seem lost, what are you looking for? Maaybe i can help." Turning, she saw it was one of the new students, Thor Gilbert.

He had changed into a more casual outfit, so it took her a moment to recognize him.

"Your one of the new guys, name's Kitt Sterling. And i'm looking for a book on the GMAD." She replied, as she had turned to keep looking... She didn't notice the look of surprise and caution which flash over his face for a moment before vanishing.

Noticing someone nearby, Kitt walked over before Thor could stop her.

"Veniam in me?" "Ita? Quomodo i auxilium vobis?" Questioned the person in respone, turning to her. "Et quid quaero, sed Im 'non habens aliquam fortunam. Sic ego eram admiratio si vos could mihi?" "Certus quod quaeris?"

A few people nearby just stared, what was even going on? And what language were they speaking? Not many people in the town knew Latin... So it wasn't too surprising

"A libro de GMAD." "I videre. Hem ..." They paused for a moment to think before smiling and walking to the section she was just at and where Thor was still stood, watching the exchange.

They stopped and pointed down it "dextra sinistra ad finem debent." "Tibi gratias ago pro auxilio." She replied with a smile as the person left and she walked back over to Thor.

"It's at the bottom of this section, on the right. Will you help me look?" Kitt asked, looking at him. Thor remained silent before nodding "sure."

And with that; The two walked to the end of the section and began searching for what they were looking for.

 _ **\- - *Spongebob Voice* 1 Eternity Later - -**_

"Is this it?" Mumbled Kitt, blowing some dust off of an old book. It was big and leather, on it was the words engraved 'G.M.A.D' but in some type of runes.

Thor had a look and nodded "looks like any type of old book would." "Thanks Thor, i should get going- But again, thanks for helping me find it! See ya tomorrow dude!" She spoke before running off.

"..." He watched her leave in silence before turning and vanishing into a bookcase, it was time to call a meeting. Unaware that someone had seen him, the person couldn't help but just stand there and stare...

...Then they fainted.

 **\- _ K.S _-**

 **And this is it for now~ I couldn't resist adding the last part, sorry if i have a baaaaad sense of humour, so... Yeah.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions on how to make these A/N's at the end of the Chapters longer, i'd love to know! But for now, here are the Translations of Latin and English and- *clears throat and does a Jacksepticeye impression* Punch that Fav/Follow button** ** _LIKE A BOSS!_** **And- *finishes with a Markiplier impression* I will see you all Next Time, buh-bye everyone!**

 **\- _ Translations (Latin + English) _-**

 _ **"Salvete. Quod autem grata library Evermoon" - Welcome to The Library of Evermoon**_

 _ **"Gratias tibi" - Thank you**_

 _ **"Veniam in me?" - Excuse me?**_

 _ **"Ita? Quomodo i auxilium vobis?" - Yes? How may i help you?**_

 _ **"Et quid quaero, sed Im 'non habens aliquam fortunam. Sic ego eram admiratio si vos could mihi?" - I'm looking for something, but i'm not having any luck. So i was wondering if you could help me?**_

 _ **"Certus quod quaeris?" - Sure, what are you looking for?**_

 _ **"A libro de GMAD" - A book about the GMAD**_

 _ **"I videre. Hem ..." - I see. Hm...**_

 _ **"dextra sinistra ad finem debent." - They should be right at the end on the left side**_

 _ **"Tibi gratias ago pro auxilio" - Thank you for the help**_


End file.
